Redemption
by Theresa471
Summary: Saga to be continued from What Goes Around Comes Around. With Loksat now dead at the hands of Kate Beckett.
1. Chapter 1

"Redemption" is the continuation of "What Goes Around Comes Around"

Captain Kate Beckett, Jackson Hunt, Davidson and Johan were running back to head on out to the helicopter, after Loksat finally was shot to death, by the hand of Kate Beckett's rifle.

She had not felt any type of remorse with killing the bastard, the second time within the year.

Jackson Hunt had mostly confirmed that it actually was him in the first place, having to find the scar that was on the side of his face.

They were running, after all of the guards were taken out by Davidson and Johan having to be one of there special duties for the service at the Fort Dix barracks.

Once getting onto the chopper, Beckett needed to let her husband, Richard Castle know that she was find in the first place.

She pulls out her cellphone letting Hunt know that she making the call in the first place.

/

While at the Medical Center

Castle was having Alexis and Martha visit him, after going home early yesterday.

Martha had brought some clean clothes for him, since there was a possibility of going home in a few days, to be followed up with his own medical doctor in New York City.

He was very happy to received the news earlier from Dr. Stoner, who had originally first operated on him after being shot, and taken into surgery right away, along with Benjamin now out of complete danger.

And probably will be taken care further for the Fort Dix medical unit on base.

A few minutes later...

Castle's cell phone goes off near his bed, he asks Alexis to hand the cell phone to him, noticing that it's his wife calling.

"Hello!, Kate, how did everything go? While watching the reaction of his daughter and mother's facial expression.

"We are on our way to the airport, we will be catching the next flight back to New Jersey, once we know what flight exactly, Babe."

"And Loksat?" He says so calmly.

"Dead as a door nail, Rick, and it's verified by your own father that it really was Loksat after all, however now, we just need to wait on the ramifications for when it comes to Senator William Calhoun and the Vice President of the United States.

"So who shot him first, Kate?" He can here some what silence on the other end of the cell. Kate!" While asking again.

"I did, Babe!" She wasn't in any mood to discuss it further with her husband. "Babe, I will see you, when we get in, no doubt, it will be really late."

"Please take your time, I love you!" He said, before the cell call ends with silence.

"So, Richard, your wife is on her way home, what type of Redemption will be made on Loksat's death?" Saying it rather bluntly to her son, while Alexis was very quiet throughout the entire conversation.

"Too much I presume!, now it leaves it open for Calhoun and the others to take over, once they find out that Loksat is dead, by the hands of my wife."

"Do you think that those men, will no doubt be going after Jackson and your wife after this? She said point blank range with her question to her son.

"Very much so, Mother."

/

Later night in Washington D.C.

Word had leaked out, Senator William Calhoun coming back from the White House for a conference, He was finally arriving home at his house just outside of D.C., when he just walked in, when his phone in his pocket had gone off.

There was no proper I.D on the caller.

"Hello, who is this?" He replied to the voice that sounds familiar, but can't place at the moment.

"Just to let you know, your buddy, Loksat is dead for real!, Captain Kate Beckett shot him earlier with her rifle to his face, and if you don't believe me, I suggest that you check the tv reports in the morning, to verified the news. While the calls goes dead.

On the other end of the call. Jackson Hunt, Beckett and the two finally arrived at the airport, to travel back to New Jersey, however it also gave the chance for Hunt to call Calhoun, and to let him know the news that his buddy was truly dead.

Beckett goes to ask him a question before heading for there flight. Did you scared him enough to think about his next moves with the cocaine business, coming in for Korea?"

"Yes, I did, Kate." He replied with his best honest answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Redemption

Senator William Calhoun, didn't waste any time in calling for an replacement for Loksat for the region, he decided to call Vice President Emery to asked on whether or not, he can have a meeting with him in the morning at his main office.

"Yes!, with his voice having to woken up quickly from the phone call having to be really late in the evening.

"It's Calhoun, no doubt you heard what has happened with Loksat being shot to death by Beckett?" He says.

"Yeah, I heard!, We going to have to do something to replace Loksat for the time being for that area, until we find a more permanent replacement, but in the meantime, Calhoun, the Cocaine is still schedule to come in on time from Korea.

"Yes, It is, unless something changes during within the next week to prevent the drugs from coming in on the helicopter."

He replied uncertain of the latest information.

"Very well, just make sure everything works out, as it should, otherwise, you will be sure to be here in the morning, for the vote on the new man to take over."

"I will be there in the morning at your office first thing." He said.

/

New Jersey Medical Center

It was around 1 a.m. when the group arrived back at the New Jersey hospital exhausted.

Captain Kate Beckett explained to the security guard on just who she was, as with Jackson Hunt, while Davidson and Johan headed back to the Fort Dix barracks to check in with there commanding officer.

The security guard told the both of them to go on up with a special pass to visit the patient, even though very late in the evening.

When Kate and Hunt arrived onto the floor, they had to show the pass to the nurse at the main nurses station for ICU.

Hunt told Kate, that he could not stay, he needed to head on home to his apartment in New York City, before deciding his next move.

"All right, just let me know, on what you decide to do in regard to Senator Calhoun and the Vice President?" She said with exhaustion in her voice and body.

"Just let Richard know, that I will make contact with him really soon, Kate." While giving her a hug, so that he can leave right away.

"Take care." While he leaves taking the elevator back down to the main entrance of the hospital.

She walked over to her husband's room, who was sound asleep, it was when she took up space in the lounge chair, to fall asleep right away from total exhaustion.

/

The next morning in Washington, D.C. at the main office of Vice President Emery.

Senator Calhoun had just arrived along with eight others from the organization including Brad Pierson aka Henry Jenkins of the C.I.A. black ops group.

"Since everyone is here for the meeting, there won't be a vote, since it's been decided that Brad will be taking over the district until further notice. With Emery telling the group in his office.

"Now that I am in charge, I will be able to keep a better eye on the drug shipments coming up, along with what is going on with Captain Kate Beckett, and her husband Richard Castle and his father Jackson Hunt., I will be needing a full update on there locations at the moment."

Calhoun speaks up for the group. From what I understand, Jackson had gone back to his New York city apartment for where Loksat had murdered his wife Rita, where as Richard Castle is still in the Fort Dix, New Jersey medical center, the same for his wife after coming back from Alexander, Virginia.

"Excellent!, just make sure everyone that we keep up on all of the latest on those three for the duration. Jenkins replies to the organization group members.

"Is there anything else that needs to be discuss at the moment, I need to be at the White House to have a briefing with the President." Emery says.

"Very well, I have a flight to catch to New York to meet up with the backers funding the transport of the drugs here to the States, along with a training session with my Black Ops group for the C.I.A. As everyone starts to leave from the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Redemption

Brad Pierson arrived back in New York City around two in the afternoon, the first thing he did was make contact with his Black Ops unit, upstate Albany, New York.

They would be taking a Apache helicopter from the local reserve, to meet Pierson at the Westchester County airport in a couple of days, to start there work to look for Jackson Hunt, since he's mainly on the outside of the C.I.A., compared to himself and his group.

When he was updated at the D.C. meeting, he didn't realize that Loksat was actually sexually involved with Hunt's wife, Rita. Who was very much involved with the C.I.A. and two other organizations for the United States government.

At this point, he has no idea as to which two, unless he finds Hunt and break him, if possible! But then again, it was actually Captain Kate Beckett that had actually shot Loksat for her final "Redemption", if any!

But as for mine, I still need to deal with Richard Castle, and the bull shit that he put me through after being found from his two month disappearance, along with finding out most of his truth, with his therapist Dr. Burke, to break down the mental barriers that were replaced with false memories.

I have been still reeling in regard to that fact most of all, and I assume, as well with Beckett after shooting Loksat to get very close to the Cocaine shipments from Korea, but has not stopped entirely with three more due to arrive into the States very soon.

I decided to go check in for my bags from the flight, I will no doubt call the group, once I arrive into my motel room some 20 minutes from here, I am hoping that traffic won't be too heavy, since I am just too tire from the past few weeks of special meetings and missions.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Redemption

Arriving at his motel room, The Dew Drop on the second floor, Jenkins dropped all of his bags and equipment onto the rug in the living area, it seems that no one had been around to clean up the place a little, but never the less, it didn't bother him at all.

He decided to get out of his clothes to take a quick shower, while making sure the water wasn't steaming to scald his body. He grabs the soap that was in the soap dish, along with his VO5 shampoo/conditioner to wash his now long hair.

He surely does need a hair cut, but that can wait until another time, once all of the operations are over with.

After a few minutes, he felt some what cleaner then normal.

He walks out into the bedroom in his towel around his waste grabbing clothing from his dresser draw.

Few minutes later, he grabs his cell phone.

"Hank, this is Pierson back in New York City, when will you and your group be arriving to meet me to check out the area of the helicopter that will be bringing in the drugs?" He says while listening to his friend on the other end.

"Late tonight, everyone will be sure to carry there special equipment, along with any explosives that might be needed for the job."

"Just make sure the security guards at the airport don't suspect a thing, I don't need another delay at this time, now that Loksat is dead."

"I understand completely Brad, but what about Jackson Hunt?, any word on his where he's at the moment?" He replied with confidence in his voice to his long time friend and agent.

"Not at the moment, Hank!, but I would be sure that he will be showing up soon, some where in the middle of Washington D.C. to take out again either Calhoun or the Vice President."

"He wouldn't be that stupid to take them both out, just after Loksat having been shot by Kate Beckett."

"Hunt is out for total Redemption against the death of his wife Rita, along with anyone else that gets into his way, that also goes for Captain Kate Beckett as well, since her husband Richard Castle was taken out of the game for the duration."

"And no doubt, he will have others do his dirty work to get even." Hank tells him softly over the cell phone.

"Any rate, just make sure all is in order for the bank heist in a few days, those diamonds are needed to help fund the cocaine coming into the United States."

"Will do, Brad!" The call ends.

/

As for Jackson Hunt, he just landed in Washington, D.C. airport, while walking over to bags counter to pick up his suit case and equipment.

One of his contacts, a security guard name Jeb, goes to meet him with his password, letting him to know, that he needs to follow him out of the airport, using a special security pass, and jeep for his transportation to the White House with fake I.D.'S

"How good are these?" He asked very quietly, so that no one can hear him speak to the security guard.

"The Secret Service won't be able to tell the difference in the first place."

"And what about the other items?" Making sure he heard the question.

"Your agent at the White House will be sure to contact you inside, your agent goes by the code name of The Yellow Condor, make sure to stop by the press office, she will be there waiting for you, along with the rest of your equipment, and anything else that you will need to take out the pigeons!"

"Great!, let's get moving before it's too late to do anything before they leave the conference." He says while getting into the jeep with the security guard to head on out of the main entrance of the airport.

/

White House Press Room

Judy Williams in charge of the press room was waiting on her contact to enter into the White House with his security /press i.d.s, she has been involved with the C.I.A. special Ops unit for over ten years.

She goes to check the last of the press releases before the Drug Enforcement conference begins in two hours with Senator William Calhoun, Vice President Emery and several other special quests from overseas mainly Korea, China and Russia, and Thailand.

She goes to check the security cameras at the main entrance of the White House, when she notices the man that she needs to sees.

Press secretary Williams tells the outside Secret Service agents that her friend is here to help her with the conference.

Jackson goes to show his press pass to the Secret Service agent checking for the proper pass.

"He's find Judy, just make sure, he knows where to go from here."

Judy takes him to the press room, for where she can close off the area from there. She explains very quickly on just who she is in the first place.

"How soon before the actual conference begins? He says very quietly,

"One hour and forty five minutes Vulcan."

"Very well, I just need to see where are all of the cameras inside the conference room, along with how many Secret Service agents will be inside and out."

She tells him eight inside and five on the outside taking away most of them from the special security areas of the White House that protects the President Of The United States.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Redemption

Hunt had sure of all of the possible exits, without having to be caught by the Secret Service, having to checked the map that his contact had given to him.

Dressed as a reporter with with the local tv station, he had told the Secret Service agent Donaldson that his camera crew were inside the conference area setting up, along with all of the other tv stations covering the conference on Drug Enforcement.

Vulcan went back into where the press secretary Judy Williams was inside, asking on where Senator William Calhoun was at the moment.

She tells him, top floor in the Vice President's office, waiting for him coming in from the motor pool with the President of the Uniten States.

"If the Secret Service stops you, just tells them that Vice President Emery asked to speak very quickly with one of the reporters mainly you for NBC.

He goes to take the elevator to the top level, he shows his I.D. to the agent, who turned out to be working with Judy Williams as well.

"Down the hall to your left." He says to Vulcan, he hands him the weapon that is needed to take out Calhoun, in a brief case making it look real that he was actually was going to interview him in the first place.

Vulcan walks very softly on the grey rug, he goes to open up the brief case pulling out the laser rifle, he makes sure that he covers his face from the security camera, even though that it was shut off by The Yellow Condor, without the Secret Service knowing what was happening under there own noses, with the video feed on a continues feed to show that nothing was going on at all.

He goes inside to surprise Senator William Calhoun, when he looks up to see that it's Vulcan, when he points his laser at Calhoun to knock him back into his seat. Vulcan fires again, to make sure that he was dead for sure, checking for a pulse.

Vulcan places the body back into place, while the chair and body to be facing the window blind that is partially opened.

He places the laser rifle back into the suit case, walks out to meet up with the same agent, taking the suit case from him to have it hidden down into the garbage chute until the coast is cleared.

Vulcan goes into the bathroom to check himself, to go inside the conference to watch the proceedings with his camera crew that The Yellow Condor provided for him.

He takes the elevator back down stairs with his press pass, before being checked, and given the go ahead to go inside.

All Vulcan wanted to do was just get rid of Calhoun for right now, giving a warning to Vice President Emery and the others that he's next.

He tells the camera crew to start moving out, since the conference won't be starting for another hour. They leave the room without a problem, they are able to leave the grounds, as well with help from the press secretary.

The camera crew arriving at a disclosed location were able to lose there equipment, and are paid off with there off shore accounts, along with Jackson Hunt.

With everyone gone, and now back at his motel room before catching a flight in the morning, he turns on the tv for a breaking news report.

He turns up the volume to hear the reporter say that Senator William Calhoun was found dead on the top level of the White House, vice president Emery's office. From the Secret Service reports, they say that the Senator was killed with two laser blasts from an unknown assailant. He laughs!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Redemption

Once Hunt turned off the television set, he just for the hell of it called Vice President Emery on his private line in his office of the White House, the very same room that Hunt killed Senator Calhoun only hours earlier. If the call doesn't buzz through, then it will be redirected to his house phone.

He called the direct line, when Emery asked anxiously on just who was the person on the other line, with no I.D. to show up on the call.

"Who the hell is this? He replied grimly.

"I urged you to watch your next step, or else Emery , you will be on my hit list once again. He says while declaring his next move basically to the Vice President.

"I should of suspected it , that it was you overall that shot Calhoun in the first place."

"Yes it was, and right under your White House Secret Service under there noses, to really make me think that anyone can get into the White House, without even being stopped."

"That is not true Hunt, some one or others had helped you to get inside, and I will be damn sure to find why just who is behind the charade in the first place." He said to his number one enemy of all times.

"I do know one person that I need to go after all this time, I was an idiot to let him slip through my fingers in the first place." He says anxiously with his words to Emery.

"And just who is that Vulcan?" While using his C.I.A. code name.

"Brad Pierson of all people, and I need to find out exactly on just where he's at this particular place in time." He ends the call to make him wonder what Vulcan's next move is going to be over all.

/

Later late that evening in New York City.

Pierson's Black Ops group shows up at his motel room, with five of his team members having to knock on the door, to let him know that they have arrived for the briefing.

All five range from ages 45 to 22 years, all of them have been involved for at least five years or more depending on the ages, all white males fully trained in Black Ops training in Hand to Hand, explosives, laser rifles, climbing, under water diving and several others.

And with there latest mission to steal a fortune of diamonds from the National State bank just a few miles from the Wall Street District.

"All right everyone, you all know the drill for when it comes to the diamonds, I don't need to be going it again at this point in time, along with getting the Sedan ready for the quick get away, and no doubt the police will be right on track, the moment that the silent alarm goes off."

Everyone says in unison to Pierson, along with going over the latest news in regard to the shooting of Senator Calhoun in Washington, D.C.

"I heard on the news broadcast earlier, I have a feeling that Vulcan was directly involved with being at the White House at the time of the shooting." He said to the team members getting ready to leave for the rest of the evening.

"You mean , Richard Castle's father?" The younger one, Jamie asking the fool stupid question in the first place.

"Yes!, Richard Castle." He was pissed now after that, he needed to blow off some steam with going outside for a run, once his team leaves.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Redemption

Richard Castle was finally arriving home from the hospital after being shot, Alexis and Beckett were able to hire a special ambulance medical van to bring him back to the Loft, the day after Senator William Calhoun was shot and killed.

Beckett having taken some time off for the day, to have her husband settled in. His stomach was still bothering him a great deal, even with the medication that Dr. Stoner had given to him before being released.

A visiting nurse would be around for a few weeks, until he's able to be on his own, most of all, it will finally give him the time to work on his writing, during the time he is healing mostly.

He was settled in, when Kate came in to check on her husband, who was looking like a lost puppy at times with his facial expressions.

"Rick, I don't know, if you were able to see the news, in regard to the shooting of Senator Calhoun?" She says having to hand him the local newspapers to read, even if he can read everything from his laptop.

"I heard, Kate!, I just hope to god , my father makes contact with me very soon, to let me know, in just what exactly is going on."

She closer to him, to make sure he was very comfortable in bed within his reach of the remotes. "Your father will no doubt, will contact you, when he feels it's necessary to do so, after what he did at the White House!" She said grimly.

"Kate, I just hope to god, it's going to be really soon, before something else happens."

/

First National Bank Basement

Pierson's Black OPS team begins, there work with the drilling into the area of the vault for where a fortune in rare diamonds are being held.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Redemption

Joshua, Jamie and Tyrone were setting up the last of the explosives, to get into the vault that was above them, having them to be in the basement.

All of them had to be very careful, not to make too much noise to give it off, that something was going on, even if it's very late in the evening.

Joshua having to be the youngest of the group, just turning 22 years old a few weeks ago, it was his job primary to be on lookout for the moment. Joshua was able to join the join when he was recruited by Pierson four ago, when they all were in Thailand for the first time on manevers.

He was some what nervous having never been on this type of mission before, he choked on his saliva trying to stay calm, until the entire operation was over.

Each team member had a stake, for which will be paid a million dollars each for their services, otherwise depending on how many of the diamonds are worth on the black market.

It was at this point, Pierson sent a text message to find out on just much more longer.

Jerome told Joshua to hurry up, we need to get inside quickly. "Five minutes, and we will be all set to go., I suggest the both of you, hide in the corner with your earplugs, while I do the same." Pulling the wires with him to connect the detonator to go off.

Four minutes later...BOOM! The top of the vault floor crumbles, along with knocking out the silent alarm.

The three of them using there climbing equipment are able to pull themselves up into the vault, using there flashlights to see where they were going.

Once inside they were able to grab the diamonds, and placing them inside the bags from falling onto the debris around them.

They even took the bills, they were able to find in the customer's boxes worth a fortune, along with watches, diamond carat necklaces and bracelet's. Some of the hundred dollar bills, they will keep.

They were able to get back up, one at a time handing up the bags and money very carefully, to leave the same way through one of the tunnels.

It lead them to the main alley of the bank, for where there a van waiting on the side ready to go. Once placing everything in the back of the van, making sure that everything was tied down correctly.

Everyone changed there clothing to look like the National Security Bank security guards just in case they are stopped by the police.

Even the name of the bank was placed onto the sides of the van making it look really legit, right down to the license plates.

Joshua this time was driving very evenly with the vehicle, making sure that all goes well. Traffic for four o clock in the morning was almost non existence, with not having to see any police cars, along it's way to the hiding place off the waterfront.

Once making it in , the rest of the Black Ops group helped them unpacked the merchandise into a special vault, until it was ready to be moved once again.

It also gave everyone the chance to get in some much needed sleep, before there next action comes up with the cocaine and other drugs coming in from Korea via helicopter, carrying a fortune for the black market and other organizations, mainly for the Vice President and his business dealings for several of the overseas countries wanting a piece of the action.

Joshua was tired, and he wanted to wind down totally, having his adrenaline running on a full tank of gas.

His next mission after this, was getting involved with trying to find a real maniac, for which he heard that his lawyer was able to get him off because of his PTSD, and Adam Lane/Netslayer, Joshua would fit in well with him mostly, having to come from a dysfunctional family when he was really young.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine Redemption

Jackson Hunt was at his apartment for where his wife Rita was killed by Loksat, all he wanted to do was sleep, even when it was early morning, but his mind just had too much to think about, with all this bullshit going on with the organization, and he needed to find out, how to get to vice President Emery once agin, but this time using all of his connections to put it together.

Even if it means by going against the grain, to hire of all people, some of Brad Pierson's Special Ops unit, and no doubt will be able to work with him for a price.

He needed to do this soon, and work into getting at least four men, including asking the Yellow Condor to get involved again. This was reminding him of an old Mission Impossible episode involving in the same type of scenario.

He knew at the top of his head, a list of special Ops group that would work with him, having to go against his enemy Brad Pierson, and just asked out right to have Joshua Adams, Jerome Dickinson and Tyrone Monroe to work for him.

It was at this time of day for around 11 a.m. When he turned the television on to see a special breaking news about a robbery at the First National Bank close to the Wall District area, the reporter is saying something about a group with special experience, stole a fortune in diamonds and all types of jewelry, and cash to get away with having the silent alarm, having been disarmed by the explosion used by who ever was able to get inside the bank Vault.

It was sometime during the interview, that Hunt was able to notice, on just who was working on the case for the 12th precinct, even though it really wasn't part of there jurisdiction.

This is when he decided to play a game, knowing full well, just who those men were that worked on stealing the diamonds. He went to get his cell phone on the kitchen table to call Beckett, who is now at the crime scene , even if there wasn't a murder involved.

/

Outside of the First National Bank

Beckett was busy talking with the other police officers from another precinct, it would seem that two officers went to check the back alley entrance that lead to an under ground tunnel, found a body that was inside the garbage dumpster, having to be at least a week inside that know one noticed, since the dumpster probably was picked up just prior, it was afterwards for when the male body in his late fifties was found.

Beckett was ready to call in more crime scene units, when she noticed it was a call from an unknown caller. She presses the button to answer.

"Hello!, who is this? She said with great caution.

"I know, who those men were that rob the National State Bank? "

He says to her in low tone of voice.

"Hunt, what are you doing, do you realize that this crime scene is now a murder investigation, we just found a body in a garbage dumpster of a older male, and I have no idea, just what the hell is going on at this time?" She was really angry after telling him all that on the phone.

"I would be sure to let you know , it was Brad Pierson's special Ops group from upstate , Albany, and for who killed that man, they always will kill for a real good reason, unless something went wrong in the first place, I would be sure to find out."

"How?, unless your not telling me, Hunt , all of the real facts with the case." She replied still with having to be upset at Castle's father.

"Any rate, Kate, I have my own motives, since I am planning on further redemption against Vice President James Emery." He was not pleased, to be giving himself away like that in the first place.

"What ever you do, you need to talk with your son about it, he's home now stuck in bed, even though he has the visiting nurse a few hours today to help him get things done for himself."

"I will, when I get off the phone with you, after that I have plans to be made." He abruptly ends the call to Kate Beckett.

Beckett gets back onto the phone to call Lanie to come out to the First National Bank address.

Lanie picked up right away, since she finished with one of her autopsies, she was not in the best of moods this morning, with Alexis having to coming in until later in the afternoon.

"Are you serious Beck? She asked, since it wasn't part of her usual jurisdiction.

"I know Lanie, but I need you very badly at the moment."

"All right, I am coming, I need to let Perlmitter know that I am leaving for a crime scene." She wasn't happy about it in the first place, since was forced to work with him today, having to be short staff today.

" Good, I will look for you, and let the others know that your coming right away." The call goes dead at that particular.

While Beckett walks over to the others, as the body was pulled out of the dumpster and placed on a gurney for the County coroner to check it out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten Redemption

Hunt decided to call the number that Susan aka The Yellow Condor just prior to leaving her press office, in case he needed her once again.

He had called her home phone number first, to see if she would pick up the phone to discuss his latest plans to get at Vice President Emery.

However he needed to ask for help with making contact with Pierson's Black Ops unit, he was able to acquire after paying a good deal for the information.

/

Joshua having to be resting inside the warehouse with the others, he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket, he goes to look at the caller I.D. saying that it's someone name Vulcan, for which Joshua remembered the code name of Vulcan.

He answers. "Vulcan, how are you, it's been a long time?" He replies very quietly so not to wake up the others.

"Listen Joshua, I need a big favor you and your two buddies Tyrone and Jerome to do a special job, and I would not worry about getting pain, because I was able to open up a special off shore account for three million dollars, a million each for all three of you."

"Damn!, a million dollars to do what?" He said with a huge smile on his face.

"I know the three of you, were involved with the National State Bank robbery, and I admit that It was very smart to do in the first place for when it comes to Loksat's organization."

"Loksat is dead now, Pierson is in charge of the East Coast section for the business, and I believe Vulcan, something is coming up very soon for when it comes to moving in the Cocaine from overseas."

He says while looking around for the others to not over hear his conversation..

"See if you can convince your buddies to help me out, and let me know within the next four hours, is that find with you, Joshua?

"Yes, I will, as soon as possible!"

/

Lanie Parish still could not believe it that was here in the first place, She was able to find out with her new palm reader to let Beck know on just who was the dead body in the first place.

"Beck!, she hollers over to her while talking to Ryan and Esposito checking for any types of clues.

"I have a I.D. on our man, his name is Anthony Daniels, President of the First National Bank., there is a contact number that is to be reached that I found inside his pant pocket.

Beckett takes the card from her hand to call the number on her cell since, it's a local New York City area code.

"You have reached President Anthony Daniels, please be advised I am not accepting calls for the next two weeks, I will be in the Bahamas for vacation, please call back after the two weeks are up, Thank you."

"It looks like our victim never made it to the Bahamas after all?"

Beckett says very coldly, while Lanie zips up the body bag to be placed in the County coroner's van and taken back to the Morgue for an autopsy.

"I will let you know, on whether I am able to find anything else." Lanie decided to say something stupid that just might turn out true, and Beck, I would not be surprised , if I find any diamonds inside his stomach for a piece of the action!"

The look on her friends face was purely classic, Beckett tells her with straight face to get out of here already.

"Alright already I am going, at least I will have help later with Alexis coming in the afternoon after Perlmitter leaves for his shift at the hospital, he will be sure to be cranky when he leaves."

"No doubt!" When Lanie leaves, she goes over to the rest of the group.

/

Hunt was outside his apartment building taking a walk for exercise, he was anxious to be hearing from Joshua, the four hours was almost up. When he heard his cell phone beep. He goes to answer it having to be Joshua's cell number.

"Yes, Joshua, how's it going? Try to be civil at this particular moment in time.

"It's all good!, just tell us where to meet to discuss the mission, and we will be there with bells on!" Hunt can hear him laugh in the back ground.

"Meet me at the Central Park ball park field area, and have everyone come in just regular clothing for now, and a recorder to have me talk with giving the details." He says.

"What time?" He asked.

"Tomorrow morning at nine a.m., just be sure your not tailed to the field, or else I won't be there, I will be watching else where just in case."

"Very well, Vulcan, we will be there in the first place?" He ends the call to let Tyrone and Jerome know the news. "Tomorrow morning at 9 a.m., we need to be very careful that, that we are going to be followed."

"Good! now lets get ready, and get out of here, since we are not needed for at least a few days, no doubt.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven Redemption

It was the next morning for when all three of the Black Ops unit arrived at the Central Park ball field, they had made sure that no one was tailing them to the area.

Hunt was across the street in his vehicle using his special binoculars to see if anyone were watching them. There was nobody, so he was able to get out of his car, and walk over to the three men.

Joshua having to be sitting down on the bench, while the other two were standing checking out the area, and for Hunt to arrive.

It was a minute later, when Joshua realize that Jackson Hunt was walking over, since the other two have never met Vulcan before.

Joshua walks up to Vulcan to shake his hand, and then a quick hug to introduce him to his buddies.

After all of the formalities, Hunt starts talking to the group, since it was still relative early, there weren't many people in the area at this time of the morning.

"All right everyone, first of all, your payments are now in the special account that, I have set up for all three of you, here are the account numbers , along with the password. He hands it to them.

"Will we be able to get into the account at any time? Jerone asked with great interest.

"Yes, now gentlemen, I am handing you a video tape of an episode from an old tv series, I want you to watch it, since it's going to be what we will be doing to get into the White House, and to kill Vice President James Emery." He says very bluntly to the Black Ops group.

"Damn!" Joshua says very excited. "The White House of all things!", He just could not believe it.

"If all of you follow everything to the letter, we will be able to get inside with help from my contact, she is The Yellow Condor, having to be the Press Secretary for the President and Emery." He takes the detail plans of Emery's office and his home just a few miles from the Capital building to give to the group.

"Just be careful, that know one else gets a hold of the plans, or else this special mission called "Rolling Thunder" will be ruin."

"When are we supposed to be starting this mission "Rolling Thunder" in the first place? Jerome asked because of there up and coming mission with the cocaine coming into the country in a day."The reason that we asked, is the fact of the mission that we are involved after stealing the diamonds and other merchandise, the organization's cocaine is coming into the airport at JFK tomorrow."

"I understand Gentlemen, just be ready after your done with your work, to make contact with me after that, when we do start up, all of us will be changing our appearance to get inside and past the Secret Service people."

"Is there anything else Vulcan that we should know about? Joshua replied to his associate.

"Yes!, I will need someone with the courage to take out Brad Pierson for me, and when it's done, the one that does, will get an additional one million dollars for your efforts."

Hunt after revealing the second mission, he could understand on just how interested, all three of the group needed to do, as he says in the first place to received the extra bonus.

"Vulcan, as far as we know, the last we heard, Pierson was going to be showing at the airport, for when the helicopter with the cocaine will be there, I would think this would be a good time to take him out during the confusion, that all of us can devise at the time of the arrival." Tyrone said to the group looking on.

"Very well, just make sure none of you are shot or injured for the Rolling Thunder mission."

In unison they tell him find!

"This will be interesting never the less, we now have two jobs to finished up and enjoy the fruits of life!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th Redemption

Vice President Emery was mostly sick and tire of all of the conference meetings for drug enforcement, how ironic for when it comes to these meetings. I am just can't wait to get home after a long day having to have heard all of the bull shit coming from the different organizations.

There was knock at his door, asking for who it was to come in.

"Susan, I am didn't realize, my mind has been bogged down with having just too much on my mind."

"I know the feeling sir!, I wanted to let you know that the President would like to see you in the Oval office as soon possible, in regard to a ISIS issue overseas." She replied with forced smile.

"I will let the President know that your coming right away" It was at this moment when his cell phone went off, showing to be from the New York city area code.

"Susan, I have to take this call, I will make it quick."

"Very well, Sir!" She leaves for her work, along with getting things in order for Vulcan and his group.

"Hello!" Hearing a loud noise in the back ground. "Pierson, why are you calling?"

"Just to let you know, the shipment will arrived safe and sound, in the morning, I will be sure to call you, and let you know all of the full details."

"Just be sure you do, Pierson, we don't need anymore delays at this time, espically now that your in charge of the district."

"And what about you?

"Right now I need to end this call, The presidents wants to talk to me about a problem with ISIS again in his office."

"All right, tomorrow Emery, and no delays!" The calls ends.

/

Press secretary office

Susan was making sure with her security contact inside the White House in regard to the "Rolling Thunder" mission was moving ahead, Erikson her man came in to let her know that the ground level tunnel will be deactivated, once he sees them coming in, he needed to check with Sergeant Barry at the Pentagon with his security clearance, as well at the precise time of point of entry, or else the plan will not work.

Along with a fake robbery having to think with the Secret Service that someone had breach security within the grounds, even if there are several million dollars of pieces of jewelry on display on the second level with several of the different countries emissaries here for the special conferences.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th Redemption

It was the morning of the the next day, The organization's latest shipment of Cocaine from Korea, was being flown in by helicopter to the private field at JFK airport.

Brad Pierson and his men were ready for the arrival of the helicopter that was due in 20 minutes, he was very anxious to get this over with in the first place, having taken just too many chances of late with Jackson Hunt having to been getting in the way of his plans, and everyone else.

Meanwhile...

Joshua, Jerome and Tyrone were ready with there plan to eliminate the enemy, they were inside one of the main offices , down the hall from Brad Pierson, he was expecting to have them help him out with the merchandise to be placed into the van that was on standby.

If done right, Brad would be in the front of the van, with the three in the back, and the driver. The both of them would be killed before anything else, before taking the van to an hanger on the other side of the airport, and then taken elsewhere. Jackson Hunt and his contacts will take care of the cocaine, while Joshua, Jerome and Tyrone would catch a flight to Washington, D.C. for the "Rolling Thunder" mission.

/

Joshua and the others were ready, however they needed to start working with taking the cocaine off the helicopter that just arrived.

All three were in there uniforms ready to work, that would probably take 20 minutes to finished, since it was huge order this time around, after the last two having been destroyed by Jackson Hunt.

Pierson was telling the three to hurry up, he just didn't want to take any chances in the first place. While watching around for any security patrols for the airport, this was mostly done every two hours or so, depending on busy they were inside the airport main terminals.

Once finished finally, the helicopter took off to head elsewhere, only Pierson knew instead of the others, but in the meantime, Pierson and the driver gets into front to be ready to take off.

Joshua and the two were ready, taking out the smoked bombs to distract the both in the front, it would give Jerome the honor to take out Pierson.

Tyrone whispers to the both of them to be ready in a minute, when it was time they opened the front closed entrance, Joshua and Tyrone throws the smoked bombs to really surprised the both of them in the front, when Pierson tried to looked around, his front of his head was showing, this is when Jerome fires his weapon into his head to kill him, along with taking two shots at the driver.

They were able to stop the van in time before crashing, having to be able to climb out of the back of the van, onto the side of the vehicle holding on for dear life, to get inside of the left side, while removing the driver, and throwing his body onto the road.

Joshua was able to stop the van very quickly, and the gruesome chore of removing Pierson head's, and placing it into a container to be shown later to Jackson Hunt, afterwards his body was thrown out as well headless.

It was at this time, they were to get themselves together after what they had to do with getting paid a million dollars each.

They head out having to be very careful to not be stopped by security, while heading on over to the hanger to meet with Hunt's group.

They were met by three men in mechanic uniforms asking the question about Pierson's head.

"It's in the back of the van with the cocaine, Hunt asked for his head as proof that he's now dead."Tyrone tells the three going into the back to take the container.

"We will take it, along with the merchandise, just make sure you catch your flight in one hour, here are the tickets already paid for, your vehicle is over in the corner ready to go for all three of you."

While handing the tickets and a envelope.

"What's the envelope for? Tyrone says while looking on with great interest.

Hunt suggested to give you an additional payment, along with further information in regard to the tunnel that leads into the White House main level.

"I suggest you, get going before you miss your flight at gate 101."

"Let's go! Tyrone orders the two to start moving for the vehicle.

A few minutes later with heading for the main terminal, the valet took the vehicle having to be a part of the plan, tells them that he will take care of the vehicle in the first place.

Once inside Tyrone tells Joshua and Jerome, there was an additional three thousand dollars more inside the envelope to make it a huge payoff for both missions.

They walked over to the terminal to catch there flight, while handing the tickets to the employee at the entrance tunnel of the airplane with out a problem at all, along with taking there seats, before taking off, Joshua's cell phone chirps having to be seated.

"Yes! Knowing it's Vulcan with the caller I.D.

"I wanted to congratulate all three of you, I was just informed that Pierson is dead, along with his head, I will look for all three of you in Washington, D.C. soon, I will be sure to treat you to dinner and drinks to celebrate our victory."

"Thanks, I will be sure to let Tyrone and Jerome your news and offer of the extra funds."

"It was well worth the wait after all this time!" He ends the call having just landed in Washington, D.C. himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th Redemption

Jackson Hunt went to check in with THE YELLOW CONDOR, he was able to rent a car to head for a small motel just ten miles away from the Capital building and the White House.

He had plenty of time before the three are supposed to be landing, he could use a few hours of sleep, but once he checked into his room, he called Susan. She picked up on the third ring.

"Yellow Condor, this is Vulcan, are we set to go?" while going to lay down to wait for her answer.

She looked around to make sure no one was around to hear her talk. "Vulcan we are set to go for tomorrow evening, Emery will be finishing up the last of the meetings, before heading back to his office."

"Excellent!, and what about security and the Pentagon?"

"Green light as well!, All passes will be issued with my man once they are inside coming in from the tunnel, once they reach point area, deactivation of security force will take place."

"Very Good Yellow Condor, my men will be landing in Washington, D.C. soon, I will advise them on where to go afterwards to meet me here at the Desert motel, all payments have been made, along with the death of Brad Pierson."

"Great News, I will be sure to let the President know."

Vulcan picked up the conversation telling him that someone had just come into the press office.

"Thank you, I understand completely." He ends the call, when one of the Secret Service agents came in to talk with her about a matter in regard to security with the display cases that were on the second level with a fortune in diamonds and other jewelry from several different countries.

"Oh! Yes George, from what I understand, all security alarms are set on automatic timers, with two guards on the outside of the main display area."

"Thank you, I will sure to let my superior know about the change."

"Good!, I am glad all of these conferences are just about over, it's been crazy around here."

"Tell me about it, Susan." He leaves, giving her the chance to breath again.

Susan went to call her people involved with "Rolling Thunder."

Erikson picked up his phone from his office, he was alone at the moment. "Erikson, this is Susan, are you able to talk at the moment?

"Yes, what's going on?" He asked.

"I just need to know about tomorrow, is everything all set?

"All set Susan, I will be sure to wait for the group to reach the tunnel entrance, I will be able to cut off the security system without a problem, there will be too much going on with all of the head's of states here for the last of the conferences, along with the display of jewelry on the second level."

"All right, good night." She ends the call, she then called Sergeant Barry at the Pentagon, he picked up right away having to be in the meeting in his office.

"Can you talk?" Hearing voices in the back ground.

"No!, but just to let you know, grandmother is just find after her surgery, she will be able to leave sometime tomorrow night after the doctor discharges her."

"Thank you, that is nice to hear, your grandmother is doing much better, I will look forward to meeting up with her once again."

"Thanks for your kind words, good evening Susan." He ends the call, when someone in the meeting asked if everything was find, after hearing about his grandmother's health."

Susan called Vulcan back, he did not picked up, she left a voicemail for him, once he wakes up later from his rest.

/

At the Washington, D.C. airport

Joshua, Jerome, and Tyrone finally landed in Washington, D.C. There was a voicemail on Joshua's cell phone telling him and his group, on where to go for the evening, Vulcan tells them to take a cab to the Desert motel for where rooms are waiting for them, he will greet them, when they arrive.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th Redemption

Hunt had received the message from Joshua, they were on there way over to the motel, he had just gotten up from his nap having to feel some what better from the past few days of traveling.

He went to his suit case to get out all of his notes and plans for tomorrow "Rolling Thunder" mission, it was at this point, he heard the door that someone was knocking. Hunt walks over to the door to let in his team into his motel room.

"Gentlemen, come on in, congratulations on a great job with the mission to get to the cocaine and kill Brad Pierson, one less head ache to worry about, I just hope that tomorrow's mission goes just as well!" He pointed out to the three having to come in to sit down on the couch inside.

"Vulcan, what are the odds that something might go wrong in the first place, for when it comes to security, and your people inside?" Joshua asked softly in front of the others.

"Nothing should go wrong, unless security finally figures out on what is happening at the time of the security force fields are shut down inside the main tunnel, otherwise I have an alternate plan just in case it does happen."

"So what is this alternate plan your talking about? Tyrone replied while looking on with curiosity.

"Just walk to the front gate as reporters, I have the badges here in my bag, along with THE YELLOW CONDOR will supply the cameras from the office pool, and just go from there inside, the Secret Service will be told never the less, along with everyone having to be busy between the conference, Along with the state of heads having there jewelry on displayed on the second level, there will be plenty of tv station reporters to be on the air to be broadcast live on national television."

Jerome spoke up having to been very quiet. "It should be interesting never the less!" He replied.

"One thing I do need to find out, is on whether or not Vice President Emery had found out about Brad Pierson having to be dead", maybe I should try calling him to really scare him in the first place!"

/

It was late for Vice President Emery having to be working late, having to be finishing up last minutes details for his speech for tomorrow night's final night for the conference, He was just glad to have it all over.

He was pissed most of the day, having to found out from his people in New York City that the latest cocaine shipments were stolen right under there noses, along with the fact that Brad Pierson's body was found dead without his head, someone was very shrew, in regard to the new man in charge of the East coast consignment to really put the organization into a real bind.

His cell phone started to vibrate having to be sitting on his desk in his office. There was no caller I.D. to let him know on just who was calling. He goes to answer the phone.

"Hello!" He was exasperated when he Jackson Hunt's voice.

"I guess by now, you heard the news about Brad Pierson having to be found dead, your going to need a new man to take over the organization."

"How dare you, Hunt to be calling me here in the first place, I will hunt you down until I have my very last breath!"

"I doubt Emery that will happen in the first place, I will be sure to have my final "Redemption" for when it comes to you and the organization after such a very long time." He ends the call abruptly to have him stew.

Hunt turns around to face the three waiting for him to speak. "Gentlemen, we are all set for operation "Rolling Thunder", now I suggest all three of you get some sleep before the real fireworks begin."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th Redemption

It was the next day, Vice President Emery was knee deep with his work, between his speech and last minute details for the conference.

His press secretary Susan knocked on the door telling him the reporters were here to interview him before the conference begins.

"All right Susan, just give five minutes to get myself together, and I will speak with them.

In another area on the White House grounds, Joshua, Tyrone and Jerome were able to get onto the grounds with using there passes, posing as Tv reporters, Secret Service security agent Erikson handed them the security codes to get into the tunnel, otherwise Barrys will do his work at the Pentagon.

At the precise moment, without having been seen on the grounds, security cameras having to changed over with helped from Erikson and The Yellow Condor. They arrived inside the tunnel section, before heading on down , at the exact time of four thirty P.M., Barrys at the Pentagon shut off the main security camera, along with deactivation of the security codes on the entrance leading to the second level.

All three men hurried through before the entrance would be turned back on once again, along with the camera feed.

All Secret Service agents had there hands full with the quests arriving, reporters and the emissaries from several different countries.

Step three...Erikson met them on the second level once again, deactivating the security alarms for all of the displays, along with once again the cameras. They had five minutes before everything was turned back on again, after that they will enter into the main laundry chute to hide, until it was time for all of the reporters to interview all of the conference members including Emery.

Joshua, Jerome and Tyrone would change clothing throwing them further into the main chute, until it was time to move.

They were able to grab a fortune in diamonds and several bracelets before leaving for the chute. After that one of the security guards will arrive to check everything for his rounds, this is when the alarms will go off, telling everyone that there was a robbery.

Two minutes later a security guard having gone inside, noticed the display cases and the missing diamonds, this is when he presses the security alarm to go off, throughout the entire White House, and all Secret Secret agents on alert checking the area, until the coast was clear.

When Vice President Emery stopped one of the agents to ask on what was going on with all of the alarms going off.

Erikson having left the area to be just outside the hall, for where the the reporters were. He told Emery, there was a robbery that just happened.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17TH Redemption

At the 12th precinct, a team had gone out to the area for where the van was spotted, for where Brad Pierson was shot and beheaded by a special special Black Ops team. When Ryan and Esposito had arrived at the JFK airport having to found that the cocaine and other merchandise was stolen, right under the noses of Brad Pierson and his organization.

This is going to cause a huge rip into the organization to lose it's number one man for the East Coast area, and no doubt on who ever is in charge now, would of heard about his death.

When Captain Kate Beckett was called earlier, while still at her office before heading on home, she just could not of believed it after all this time. She needed to call her husband having to be home working on his new novel.

/

Loft Time Five 0 Clock in the evening

Castle had just turned on the local news, when a breaking news was coming in from Washington D.C.

The reporter was saying about a White House robbery from one or more suspects having robbed a fortune in diamonds and jewelry mostly bracelets. The Secret Service are investigating, but it will not stop the last night of the law enforcement conference with 15 countries involved.

The President and and Vice President James Emery will be still attending despite the robbery, there will be plenty of Secret Service on hand for security.

Just when the reporter was finishing his commentary, when his cell phone started to chirp with his crazy batman theme song. He goes to answer his cell. "Richard Castle!, Kate, what's up?" Ne noticed the reporter had ended, along with switching to local news in regard to finding two bodies near the airport, including a fortune of drugs disappearing that this reporter says, that an unknown source coming forward to speak with the local authorities in regard to an organization involving Loksat aka Congressman Daniel Roberts.

"Rick, did you hear the news about Brad Pierson?" She asked from her office.

"A local news broadcast just came on about two men being found near the JFK airport, I assume it must of been to Pierson?"

"Yeah!, along with his head having been taken off to prove a point to someone."

"And no doubt, Kate, it's a sign that my father might be involved in this after all, since he's not contacted me, since getting out of the hospital"

"Do you really think that your father would be crazy enough to plan something like that in the first place, even if he did hire soldiers to do something stupid."

"Along with getting his redemption against Pierson and Vice President Emery."

"Damn!, Rick, I am leaving now for home to discuss this further with you, I have Ryan and Esposito on the scene, they will call me on whether or not, they find anything important to the case.

/

Washington D.C.

Security was tight outside and inside the display room, however the Secret Service checked all passes with the quests, reporters and emissaries from the different countries.

The conference room on the third level was packed, Joshua, Jerome and Tyrone with there camera equipment, were able to interview some of the emissaries outside before the conference began. The President was not aloud to speak with reporters until the conference was over, but Emery did say a few words to ABC, NBC, CBS and some of the local cable stations for the region.

There were just too many reporters to noticed anything at all. Jerome with his earpiece was listening to The Yellow Condor giving him orders to not over do it with the questions with the Vice President, she was outside the room watching them speak with each other. The Secret Service were having there hands full with trying to control the crowd.

A few minutes later

Everyone was told to go inside with the start of the conference, but first the President of The United States wound be introduce.

The three Black Ops group blended into the crowd to watch a few minutes, before going back to the laundry chute to hide for the next two hours.

/

Loft

Kate wasn't all too please with the latest scenario going on with the lost of the cocaine once again, but she has a idea that maybe Jackson Hunt and his contacts, just might have the merchandise in the first place, and if this is the case, maybe Hunt might be able to make a deal with the U.S. government.

"Rick, where are you?" She hears his voice coming from his office watching the live broadcast of the Washington, D.C. conference.

"Hey!, she moves over to hug her husband watching the conference. "What are you looking for?" He was going back and forth with the remote to notice on whether his father was inside the conference.

"I was seeing, if I can spot my father inside the conference."

"He might of hired people to work with him in the first place, but I have a awful feeling that tonight is the night that something is going to happen at that meeting or afterwards."

"I have the same feeling Kate." It was at that moment when Castle's cell phone started to chirp with his Batman ring tone.

"Really, Rick, you need to change that ring tone." He gave a look to his wife that can kill in the first place.

"Richard Castle, how can I help you?

"Richard, I suggest you watch later the news broadcast of the conference, I will have my final Redemption finally, even though I know others will be taking over Loksat's organization."

"Dad, are you there in Washington, D.C., I do hope you won't be taking out Vice President Emery yourself?

"Nope!, I have others that I hired that will be taking him out later, they were also involved with taking out Brad Pierson and the driver stealing Loksat's latest drug shipment."

"Do you realize what is going to happen, once the organization finds out the latest shipment was stolen?"

"I do very well Richard, they will be going after me and the both of you."


	18. Chapter 18

This will be the final chapter for "Redemption", however the next series of stories will take place with "Retribution" right after.

Kate was pissed off after listening to the conversation with her husband and his father. Jackson Hunt really has the balls to be calling his son in the first place, and having to screw up his brain in the first place.

When Castle ended the call with his father, he was bad as hell. It was at this time Kate Beckett needed to get out of the Loft for a little awhile to calm down his nerves.

"Rick, come on let's get out of here, we both could use a breath of fresh air, I will even treat for Chinese food, does that sound good at all?"

"Yes, it does Kate, let's get the hell out of here, actually afterwards, let's go to the Trump Towers for the night to relax, everyone can call you from there, and don't about night clothes, but go quickly with a bag for tomorrow, please do the same for me, while I go downstairs to get the Ferrari out from the parking lot.

"Go!, I will be quick as I can, Rick." She quickly moves, while he grabs the keys from behind the door, and leaves.

/

Washington D.C.

The Enforcement conference was just about over, while the three were looking at there watches with there flash lights, it should be another thirty minutes before they are able to get out and change grabbing there bags from the closet that Erikson had left for them. Erikson had made sure that the closet wasn't disturb by any one, including the Secret Service.

Vice President Emery was asked a number of questions from the members of the different countries in regard to enforcement of drugs that comes into this country illegally, he was able to get through it after such a long day and evening, he still had way to go with going to his office for the last of his work with papers needing to be signed.

A few minutes later with everyone getting ready to leave from the conference room. Tyrone, Joshua and Jerome with there cameras had asked for a private interview with the Vice President in his office.

Susan aka The Yellow Condor came over to Emery to confirmed with him that it would only take a few minutes.

He agreed, while the three waited until the last emissary was leaving with his party.

"Let's go get this over with." He said to the three walking behind him.

The three of them were ready with there weapons inside there brief cases, while Jerome having his questions in his hand to asked the Vice President as part of the mission.

Emery opens the door to lock it to make sure that no one bothers them for the interview.

"Where would you want me for the interview?"

"Please sit in your chair, while we set up the camera, it will only take a moment."

Joshua takes out his silencer from the briefcase, when Emery turns around. He fires four shots from the silencer, with the shots hitting his head, chest and shoulders. His body falls back into his chair, with his blood being splattered over over the area.

"Let's get the hell out of here really quick." Tyrone says to the both, with Joshua placing the silencer back into the brief case, once out of the office, Susan takes the equipment, while Erikson takes the briefcase really quick.

They tell them with taking the passes from Erikson to just walk out like nothing has ever happened. I will lock the door, making sure that no one is able to get inside for while, since the Vice President had said earlier that he has the interview, and needed to finish up his work.

"Get going now, while we take all this stuff and get rid of it." The Yellow Condor mention to the group.

They were only stopped once by the Secret Service agent at the front door of the White House having to show there press passes.

Once out, they headed for there van two blocks away, once getting inside. Joshua called Hunt on his Cell to let him know that Emery is dead, look for the news broadcasts sometime very late or early morning. Hunt didn't answer since he had shut off his phone to sleep.

/

Late Evening Trump Towers

Richard Castle and Kate Beckett were lucky to get the special suite on the sixth floor of the hotel. The manager made sure that he was able to have flowers, food and champagne ready when they had arrived.

Beckett was really impressed once again with her crazy, dork of a husband, but she loved him never the less!

For the past thirty minutes they were spending time in the hot tub to really help with his tension among other things, she was feeling wonderful after a quick romp, and a message from her husband.

Now it was time for something to eat, since the manager and the waiter had left steak, potatoes, and a salad, plus plenty of ice cubes that Castle had requested.

In the main living area of there suite, Castle turned on the tv for the ten o' clock news, the reporter was talking about the last day of the conference, Vice President was talking with the reporters.

Castle and Beckett decided to turn off the tv to eat without distractions. The both of them were having a great time, when Castle said to his wife that he wanted to use the ice cubes on her, while talking dirty with his whispered voice.

She told him to grab the ice cubes to go into the bedroom, when they went inside, he was ready to go taking his wife and placing her onto the bed, taking the remote to shut all the lights to make it completely dark.

Castle having to be feeling better went to work on his wife placing the ice cubes onto two areas that she loves the most.

/

It was the next morning, when the cleaning crew working in the White House made the grimly discovery with there extra past keys.

It was at this point the Secret Service, police and other authorities had gotten involved, including the press to be told the news by Susan the press secretary in twenty minutes when the news was reported. Tv stations having positioned there station cameras would be turned on for the special breaking news live.

In New York City and all over, including the Trump Towers.

Richard Castle having awoken early came out of the bedroom leaving his wife to sleep after a great evening together, turned on the news when he noticed there was a breaking news report from Washington, D.C. White House.

He hollered very quickly to wake Beckett, she comes out half asleep with a blanket around her body.

What's wrong? She says very softly.

"Listen Kate, there's a new conference starting from the White House, something must of happened." He said to her, while coming closer to him to sit and watch.

Now the Press Secretary will talk to you with what she has to say.

"I would sadly like to announce that Vice President, James Emery was found dead in his office, early this morning by the cleaning crew, Emery was found shot to death with four bullets to his body, there are no other reports as to who would of killed the Vice President in the first place. The Secret Service and other authorities are investigating the death at this very moment, further details will be forward later., no questions are to be asked by all reporters in this room. Thank you for your support."

She had tears in her eyes along with a few others to played there parts.

At Hunt's motel room

Hunt was watching the news to be extremely happy with the results, while the three are sitting watching the last of the news broadcast.

/

Castle and Beckett just could not believe it that his father has done it again...

To be continued with Retribution


End file.
